¿Por qué?
by AislyWaters
Summary: Kuroko rió por primera vez en el día, rió sin preocuparse en disimular. Y Midorima se quedó en blanco. Porque eso era la razón de todo y lo que siempre esperaba. El porque Midorima puede decir que su yo de ahora en la Universidad era tan diferente al Midorima que el fantasma había conocido. [Evento: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kuroko!, del foro KnB en Español]


**_Disclaimer_**: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, y esta historia participa en el evento: _¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kuroko!_, del foro Kuroko no Basuke en Español.

**_Advertencias:_** Shonen-ai, Midokuro, pequeña aparición de Aokaga, algo de OoC [Bcz... Universidad (?)] y lo mejor siempre está al final [?].

**_Trama #1:_ **"Future Universe"

* * *

Hojas y prendas que habían sido usadas desde hace varias semanas se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo, el ordenado encendido y con un documento en _word _abierto, el presente olor a café sabor vainilla y el cuerpo hecho un ovillo en la desordenada cama. Todo eso era un imagen irritante para Shintaro Midorima.

Se acercó, abriéndose paso entre las prendas y hojas, a la litera. Dejó el sencillo arreglo floral y la bolsa de regalo marrón en el primer lugar libre que encontró -la diminuta mesa de noche en la que Kuroko tenía dos _importantes _fotografías- para después inclinarse, llevar sus manos a la manta que cubría al otro y tirar de ella con fuerza.

—Tetsuya, ya es hora de despertar_-nodayo._—

El ovillo, ahora descubierto, se estiró.

—¿_Hmmm? _

El peliverde suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Te quedaste despierto hasta tarde por tu proyecto?— Preguntó acomodándose a un lado del peli celeste.—No descansar lo suficiente puede resultar perjudicante, lo sabes.—

—Entonces déjame dormir más.— La voz adormilada y lenta de Kuroko provocó que Midorima riera.— Aún es muy tempra-

—No, no lo es.— Él se inclinó más y acercó su rostro al de el otro de tal manera que sus labios rozaran la mejilla de él más pequeño.— ¿No tenemos que ir con tus padres? En la tarde tenemos que ir al departamento de Aomine y Kagami...—

—No quiero ir.— Le interrumpió e hizó un mohín de disgusto. Sus brazos se estiraron para empujar el rostro de Shintaro lejos del suyo.—Ayer los llamé para informarles que tal vez iría a casa hasta mañana... lo entendieron, ya que les dije que quería pasar el día contigo.—

—¡No me uses de excusa!—

—¿Por qué no?— Kuroko sonrió y estiró sus brazos para tirar del torso de Midorima provocando que su, en ese entonces, recta espalda cayera a su lado.— Solo una hora, Shintaro-kun, después iremos a donde Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun.—

Midorima lo miró por unos segundos para después deviar la mirada dando un sonoro suspiro. Antes de que Kuroko pudiera volver a intentar persuadirlo el más alto dejó sus gafas junto a la bolsa de regalo marrón y envolvió el cuerpo de Kuroko con sus brazos.

—Sólo una hora.—Dijo, cerrando los ojos al instante. Pero después de minutos seguía sintiendo cierta incomodidad, abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con los otros celestes, completamente abiertos y sin el rastro de cansancio que habían tenido la última vez que los vio. —¿Qué ocurre?—

Kuroko tembló ligeramente por la sorpresa. Parpadeó varias veces, con demasiada lentitud y una expresión aturdida en el rostro.

—No he terminado mi trabajo.—

—Debes estar bromeando.— Bufó, sus brazos soltaron el agarre alrededor del cuerpo del otro y estiró su brazo para tomar sus gafas.— ¿La fecha límite no es mañana? ¿Lo dejaste para el final como siempre?—

—No es eso.— El de ojos celeste fingió que no escuchó el reproche en aquellas preguntas.— Takao-kun me llamó ayer en la noche, cuando estaba a punto de terminarlo. Estaba teniendo unos cuantos problemas con su propio proyecto y me rogó por ayuda. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya era tan tarde que no podía ni mirar el ordenador.—

Y Shintaro creía en esas palabras. La manera en que los ojos de Kuroko se cerraban por largos lapsos de tiempo para luego abrirse con fuerza, como se aferraba a las sábanas cuando había entrado a la habitación, él ya lo había visto en esa situación, con la energía por los suelos y un cansancio que, si no descansaba lo más pronto posible, podría dejarlo en cama por un largo tiempo.

—Duerme.— Le ordenó. Se levantó y dejó la sábana encima del cuerpo de Kuroko de nuevo.— ¿Estabas corrigiendo el borrador?— Recibió un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta afirmativa.—Bien, trataré de avanzar un poco ¿Está bien? Te despertaré cuando sea hora de irnos.—

* * *

—¿Eh? ¿Llegaron tarde por eso?—Kagami los miraba con desconfianza, una de sus peculiares cejas alzadas y sus brazos cruzados. Si a eso le agregabas la espátula que llevaba en una de sus manos y el delantal con la frase "La mejor waifu" grabada parecía más una madre riñendo a su hijo y a su novio por su impuntualidad.

Aunque a Kuroko no le parecía, lo era. Y a Midorima, con el paso del tiempo, también se le fue quedando esa imagen del ex-jugador de Seirin.

—Ya, ya, Taiga. Tetsu está cansado y aun así vino ¿No? Aunque trajo a Midorima con él...—

—¿Por qué no vendría con el-_nanodayo_?—

—Como sea.— Aomine se dejó caer en el sofá, obligando a Midorima y Kuroko a separarse en el proceso.— ¿Cómo va la Universidad, Tetsu? Te ves peor que la última vez que viniste ¿Acaso la escuela y este idiota te han robado tu juventud?—

Shintaro bufó por lo bajo. Si con el tiempo Kagami se había gravado en su mente como una madre, Aomine era el tipo de padre molesto y sobreprotector, pero no del agradable cuyas preocupaciones y palabras hacía su hijo puedan hacerte llorar, no, Aomine era, como siempre, demasiado molesto.

—Aomine-kun, muévete, estorbas.—

—¡Tetsu, bastardo!—

—¡Kuroko!—

Kuroko no contestó, se quedó ahí, con su mirada celeste y "sin vida" fija en la persona entre él y su pareja. Aomine le regresó la mirada, sus entrecerrados ojos que poco a poco iban reflejando enojo. Pasó un minuto, pasaron dos.

—Basta.—Kagami gruño para después tirar de Aomine y empujarlo al sillón que había estado disponible desde antes de que la pareja llegara al departamento.— Baiki* deja de comportarte como el idiota que eres y, Kuroko, deja de provocarlo.—

El último mencionado asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo que diga mi _waifu._— Contestó Aomine.

Y Kagami lo golpeó, Kuroko sonrió y Midorima hizo todo lo posible por disimular su sonrisa.

Después de todo, él ya estaba acostumbrado a esa pareja de _inútiles_ y ahora que estaban en la Universidad -Kagami y Aomine en la misma que él y, desafortunadamente, muy cerca.- la convivencia se había vuelto casi obligatoria. Las noches realizando proyectos a última hora en ese departamento -o en el de él o el de Kuroko-, las tardes yendo a Maji Burger con pláticas que iban desde recuerdos de la secundaria y preparatoria, anécdotas de sus últimos años y lo tediosa que era la universidad fueron suficientes para que Midorima los aceptara y apreciara _casi _tanto como Kuroko. Eso había sido difícil de aceptar pero eran momentos como esos, donde Kuroko se veía tan feliz e incluso el también que le hacían darse cuenta de lo bien que se sentía estar ahí.

Por que aunque su pareja era, indiscutible-mente, difícil de tratar era al mismo tiempo la persona que más lo había cambiado en todos esos años. Los partidos contra él, el cumpleaños donde _La Generación de los Milagros _volvió a reunirse como antes, su renacido amor por el baloncesto y su ahora amor por él.

—Creo que ya es hora de que nos retiremos.— Dijo Kuroko. Se levantó del sofá sin esperar una afirmación por parte de su acompañante y caminó hasta quedar frente a la otra pareja.—Lamentamos tener que quedarnos por tan poco tiempo, pero mi trabajo aún está inconcluso.—

—¿Cómo? ¿Ni siquiera pudiste ayudar por completo a Tetsu, Midorima-bastardo?—

* * *

—Sigues cometiendo los mismos errores en cuanto a la presentación del documento.— Midorima pasó otra taza con café a Kuroko para después sentarse junto a él.— Si bien tu ortografía y gramática es aceptable para alguien de tu nivel, usas fuentes y siempre olvidas mencionarlas en una ficha o en el mismo texto.—

—Entendido.— Y comenzó a teclear de nuevo.

Las horas pasaron de esa manera, Midorima rellenaba la taza de Kuroko y le aconsejaba o animaba de vez en cuando. Cuando el sol dejó de iluminar la habitación por la ventana Midorima encendió las luces y tomó uno de los tantos libros que se había llevado Kuroko con él al mudarse de su casa a ese departamento. La trama no era muy compleja, por lo que Midorima pudo acostumbrase con facilidad y tener una lectura tranquila mientras esperaba alguna señal de que Kuroko había terminado.

No fue hasta que el reloj digital marcó las 23:57 que el sonido de los dedos de Kuroko contra las teclas cesó.

—He terminado.—Arrastró las palabras. Sus dedos temblaron mientras un "enviado" se leía en el centro de la pantalla.— La próxima vez comenzaré desde el primer día.—

—Eso espero.— Midorima dejó el libro en la mesita de noche, justo al lado de la bolsa de regalo marrón.—Ah, se me había olvidado.—

—¿El regalo y el arreglo floral? No te preocupes, ya los había visto.—Kuroko se encogió de hombros y caminó para sentarse a un lado de él.—Aunque, yo creí que querías que los notara hasta que no estuvieras. Ya sabes, Takao-kun dice que aún falta mucho para que dejes de ser tan _tsundere._—

—Cállate.—

Kuroko rió por primera vez en el día, rió sin preocuparse en disimular, rió hasta que su barriga dolió. Y Midorima se quedó en blanco. Porque eso era la razón de todo y lo que siempre esperaba, el porque le ayudaba, el porque no le importaba soportar a esa molesta pareja, el porque se atrevía a entrar a esas florerías, porque había cambiado tanto, el porque no iba a dejar que nada tumbara a a Kuroko, ni a él. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, el porque puede decir que su yo de ahora en la Universidad era tan diferente al Midorima que el fantasma había conocido.

—Bien, te quedarás a dormir hoy ¿No? No creo que sea muy seguro salir a esta hora.—

—El que sea tarde no tiene que ver con que me quedaré hoy, Tetsuya.— Midorima tomó la mano de Kuroko entre la suya, sus dedos, a los segundos, se aferraron a los ajenos. Vio como el otro enrojecía, muy levemente, ante tal acción y solo atinó a sonreír y besar torpemente sus labios.— Feliz cumpleaños.—

_«Por que te debo tanto que no creo poderte pagar nunca...»_

—Shintaro-kun, gracias.—

Midorima parpadeó, asombrado.

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque has hecho mucho por mí en todo este tiempo.— Kuroko lo miró como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera tan fácil de notar.— No hay nadie que quiera como a Shintaro-kun.—

_«Kuroko, gracias.»_

* * *

_*= _Estaba tentada a escribir "Ahomine" pero al pensar que su relación era más _cercana _en ese momento creí que sería mejor usar ese, aunque no quedó muy bien~.

Aunque al principio tenía planeado que sólo se tratara de Midorima y Kuroko durmiendo y haciendo ese trabajo al final no pude resistirme a poner al otro matrimonio~. Aun así, espero que haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
